1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus for an electronic device package and method for testing an electronic device package, and in particular relates to a test apparatus for an electronic device package and method for testing a BGA electronic package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological development in the semiconductor industry has continued to be driven by Moore's Law and miniaturization. Thus, along with miniaturization, functionality of semiconductor devices has also increased. However, with miniaturization and increased functionality, the density of semiconductor I/O pins has increased, thereby making it difficult for the semiconductors to be packaged.
Thus, a ball grid array (BGA) package has been developed to package advanced semiconductor devices. One advantage of the BGA packages over more conventional lead frame packages include higher operating efficiency due to shorter signal transmitting distances of the BGA package. Specifically, the spherical pins of the BGA package have a shorter pitch than that of a lead frame package. Meanwhile, the solder balls of the BGA package may be arranged according to requirement.
Devices implementing BGA packages may be subjected to electrical and/or reliability tests. Such tests may employ a test socket used to receive the solder balls of the BGA package to provide electrical access to the devices. For example, pogo pins directly contacting the solder balls may be used between the BGA package and a test machine. Usually, the test socket needs to be coupled to the test machine through an interface printed circuit board to analyze the electrical data from the BGA package. Thus, if the arrangement of the solder balls of the BGA package is changed, the test socket as well as the interface printed circuit board may also need to be changed. Specifically, if the arrangement of the solder balls for the BGA package is changed, the distribution of the pogo pins for the test machine or test element, may also need to be altered and/or rebuilt. Thus, in such a case, costs would increase.